Edge Of Heaven
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: Yamato gets into an accident and it's up to his friends to help him through this tough time. Contains YAOI! Taito and Daiken
1. Yamato's POV 1

Edge Of Heaven  
By: Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty  
  
I don't own Digimon or its characters I just borrow them for my own enjoyment. This story contains yaoi, so if you don't like then leave.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BBBEEEEEEPPP!!!  
  
"Right on time," I moaned, slamming my alarm clock into the wall. I rolled over to try to get some more sleep but my father quickly discarded that idea. "Yamato! Time to get up!" he called from the doorway. "Yeah, yeah," I said. "Your idea of yeah, yeah will make you late for school, now get up!" he said. I groaned loudly as I shuffled out of bed and into the washroom. I took a quick five minute shower than retreated back to my bedroom. There I put on my school uniform than started on the task of getting my hair just perfect. I put a small amount of gel in my hand and styled my hair just the way I liked it. Smiling, I ran my hand through it and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh, good morning Yamato," my father greeted me. "Hey Dad," I replied, taking my seat at the table. I took an apple from the fruit bowl and began to munch on it. "Oh Yamato, you can have the jeep today," Dad said as he threw the keys down on the table. "I'm getting a ride with one of the guys today. We're going out of town to do some story of his, so I can trust you with it today." "Thanks Dad," I said as I got up and gathered up my stuff. We said our good-byes and I walked out the door on my way to school.  
  
'Maybe I should go pick up Taichi,' I thought to myself. I glanced at my watch and realized that he must have already left and arrived at school already. "Aww well, forget that idea!" I started that engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The school was approximately 10 minutes away and school started in 20 so I had plenty of time.   
  
I pulled the jeep to a stop on a four way intersection and patiently waited my turn. As I began to pull out, a large red pickup truck came zooming from my right. I immediately slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The truck impacted with my side of the jeep and pain shot through my whole body. I could feel my leg crack and break as the door dented itself inward. The air bag went off and I was instantly slammed against the back of the seat. The windshield shattered as the jeep flipped upside down, some of the glass imbedding itself into my flesh. Blood trickled from my open wounds, staining my school clothes a deep red colour. I could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and I struggled to keep my eyes open but the pain was just too unbearable and I blacked out.  
  
  
Please Review. I want at least 10 till I post the second chapter which is alot longer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Jyou's POV 1

A/N Watch out... shameless self-insertion ahead! Nothing major, just enough to make me happy :) Enjoy and please review.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The hospital was eerily silent as I entered that morning. "Good morning Jyou," the nurse greeted me with a warm smile. "All ready for co-op?" "Oh yeah, what's on the agenda for today Dani? More filing?" I asked. "How did you guess?" she asked as she handed me over a large pile of file folders. "Looks like I'll be busy for the rest of the day," I stated. She giggled but stopped when the emergency bell rang. "Looks like I'm needed. I'll come by and check on you later, ok Jyou?" she said. I nodded and watched as she ran off towards the emergency room.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the door to the file room opened and Dani entered. Her face looked troubled as she sat down in the chair next to me. She grinned softly at me and began to sort through my work. I knew what was troubling her, every time someone was brought in who was seriously injured she'd get all upset. I wasn't too sure how she could manage being a nurse because of this but she always assured me that this was her calling and she wasn't about to leave it. She was strong physically, mentally and emotionally but she still got worked up over small ordeals.   
  
I smiled at her and put my hand on her knee. "What's troubling you? Was it that emergency call?" I asked. She nodded. "What happened?" "Just another car accident. No one was killed but there were some serious injuries that's all. Nothing for you to worry about." "Okay, so do you have anymore filing you want done?" I asked. "Yeah, I just got some new ones in. Only about 15 so after that you can go on your break." Dani replied handing me a small pile, than vacating the room.   
  
I sighed to myself and than began to file them. "Bakiti Lynn, Tagami Yoko, Ishida Yamato, Yaguki Hiroshi... Wait a sec! Yamato Ishida, what's he doing here?" I asked myself. I knew I wasn't allowed to actually go through the files, but I just had to know why Yamato's was amongst them. Making sure I was alone, I cautiously opened the file and started to flip through it. Let's see... a birth certificate. I didn't know Yamato was born May 7th... that would explain his stubbornness. What else? Looks like he had to have his tonsils out when he was 7, that's about it. But if that's it, than why wouldn't it be already filed? Usually they only take a file if they have to add to it. That's kinda weird. I quickly dismissed the idea and filed it under 'I'.   
  
"Umm, excuse me?" a voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around to come face to face with Andrea, who was the receptionist at the hospital. "Oh, hey Andie." I said. "Hey Jyou. By any chance did Dani drop by some new files?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "Oh, can you give me the one for Yamato Ishida? It got tossed into the pile by accident." "Uh, sure," I said as I retrieved it for her. "Umm, why do you need it anyway?" "Now Jyou, you know we can't let information out about our patients." "But this patient is one of my best friends! I need to know what happened!" I exclaimed. Her eyes softened behind her large framed glasses. "Jyou, he was in a car accident this morning on his way to school. It was a hit and run. From what I heard, he'll be alright but his right leg is severely injured." My jaw dropped and tears threatened to flow from my eyes but I managed to fight them back. "Are you sure he'll be ok?" I choked out. "I'm not sure, I'm just a receptionist... but if you find Dani, she might now something. I heard that she's been assigned to take care of him when he gets out of the ER." "Thanks, I'll go and do that," I told her.  
  
It didn't take me too long to find her. She was on the phone in the reception area. Furiously she slammed down the phone and started to flip through a pile of papers. "Dani, can I ask you something?" She looked up, obviously surprised to see me and nodded. "Can you tell me if Yamato Ishida is gonna be ok?" A look of confusion appeared on her gentle face. "How do you know him?" she asked. "He's one of my best friends... I noticed his file in the stack you brought me and Andie said that he was in a car accident this morning... I just want to know how he's doing." I explained. "Well Jyou, from what I heard, he got his leg banged up pretty bad and several cuts from the broken windshield, also a little whiplash... He's still unconscious right now but he'll be fine. We're gonna keep him here for awhile, until after the surgery. Don't worry Jyou, he's strong." she said with a smile. I smiled back. "So can I see him?" "I don't think so. Only family as of this moment, and that's only if he's out of the ER. But since you're his friend I was wondering if you knew where his father is? I've been trying to contact him but I only get an answering machine." "His dad's probably at work, but I know where his brother is if that helps." "Ok, you get his brother down here... maybe than he can contact the father... he has some sheets to fill out." "Ok, I'll go give him a call now, I'll talk to you later."   
  
I walked up to the nearest pay phone and dropped some money in. I knew Takeru was in school so I would just leave a message for him to come down to the hospital right away. The phone rang and the secretary picked up. "Hello, Odaiba Elementary School. How may a help you?" she asked in a dull mono tone voice. "I'd like to leave a message for Takeru Takaishi to be picked up immediately." "Is this a family problem?" "Yes, his brother is in the hospital and we need him to come down right now." "Alright," she said as she hung up on me. I looked at the phone dumbfounded. "Well, Takeru will be here any minute if he gets that message. If he doesn't go ballistic first. My as well go and wait for him." I said to myself as I headed off to the waiting room.  
  



	3. Takeru's POV 1

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I sat down at the lunch table with Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken (who had recently transferred to our school). "Moshi, moshi Takeru-chan." Iori greeted me. I smiled at him and than dug into my lunch of pizza and Coke which I had just bought from the cafeteria. Miyako and Hikari made faces at the way I ate. They always thought that my eating habits were a little gross, like I cared! Just when I was about to stuff the final piece of crust in my mouth the intercom came on and I got called to go to the office. "Whatcha do this time Takeru?" Daisuke joked. Ken shot an evil glare at him and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Ow! I was just joking!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Don't." was Ken's simple reply, than he looked up at me. "Don't you think you should be going?" "Uh, yeah! I almost forgot," I replied as he turned around and headed towards the office.  
  
"Are you Takeru Takaishi?" the secretary asked as I came in. "Yes I am." I answered. "You have a message." "That's why I'm here," I replied. She handed me over a small piece of paper which read:  
Message for Takeru Takaishi  
Your brother is in the hospital, go there immediately.  
From... some guy who called here   
  
"Oh my God," I said quietly. My hand covered my mouth to keep me from crying out. I silently signed myself out and than left to go retrieve my things.  
  
"Hey Takeru! What was all that about?" Daisuke asked when I re-entered the cafeteria. Ken gave me a suspicious look. He must of noticed that I was trembling and my lip was quivering. He quickly got up and helped me sit down. "What's wrong Takeru-chan?" he asked gently. I handed him over the note which he read quickly. His face paled and his eyes became all glossy. "Oh Takeru... I'm sure he's ok," he said. By this time everyone had read the note and they had all become quiet. "Takeru? Do you want some company to go with you?" Daisuke asked me. I nodded and both Daisuke and Ken rose from the table. "You guys should stay here and tell the others what happened... I'm sure Taichi would like to know as soon as school let's out," Ken told the others. They nodded then wished us on our way.  
  
By the time we reached the hospital Ken was a broken wreck. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he could barely walk. Daisuke held onto his hand and Ken clung to it tightly. He seemed to be taking it harder than me, but I wouldn't do anything until I knew how bad it was. I kept telling myself that it wasn't true, but I knew it was.   
  
When I saw Jyou sitting in the waiting room I ran right towards him. "Where's Yamato? What happened? Is he ok? Can I see him?" I asked him, shaking his shoulders. Daisuke pulled me away and sat me down next to Ken on the couch. I looked up at Jyou who looked very solemn. "ER, car accident, hopefully and not yet." he answered. "But I need to see him now!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry Takeru, but not now." I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes as they slid down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, stood up and headed towards the receptionist's desk.  
  
"I want to see Yamato Ishida now! I'm his brother and I demand that you let me go see him!" I yelled at the receptionist. The receptionist was approximately 23 years old and looked almost exactly as Miyako except her hair was more of a reddish brown colour. "Whoa! Calm down boy. I heard you were coming and I'll let you see him as soon as they get him settled into his room. But first I need to know where your father is, we need him to come down and fill out some forms," she said calmly. "I don't know where he is." "Well, we'll just have to keep trying than. Thank you for your help. Please have a seat on the couch and we'll tell you when you can see him." I sighed and than headed back to my seat.   
  
"So? How's Yama-kun?" Daisuke asked. I simply shrugged and sat down in a hard plastic chair. "I don't know, he's not out of the ER yet. But when he is they said I could go see him." Daisuke nodded. I knew he would have said something else but he had his hands full with Ken. He was still crying but had started to shake and Daisuke was holding him, rubbing his back and saying soothing things to him trying hard to calm him down. I knew how close Ken and Yamato had become ever since Ken gave up being the Digimon Kaizer. Yamato helped him sort through his problems and finally learn to forgive himself, one thing that I'm sure no one else could have done. Another thing that Yamato helped Ken with was admit his feelings to Daisuke. They've been going out for almost 6 months now and I don't think they could be any happier.  
  
I think I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours because when I woke back up a few people had joined the group and a nurse approached me and said I could go and see Yamato now. I got up from my seat and followed her, hoping I was prepared for what I might see.  
  
  
Please R& R I want to know if there's actually people reading this story. *sniffle* I want reviews!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Taichi's POV 1

Chapter 4  
  
"Taichi Yagami, it's your turn to present your science project to the class," Mr. Kokito said from the front of the class. "But I can't do it today." "And why not Mr.Yagami?" "Because Yamato's my partner and he's not here yet," I argued. "Oh well, that's too bad. This is the last day for presentations so you're up unless you want a zero," he said sternly. Oh great. Ok I can do this, I got the papers right here. Yamato promised he'd be here, how could he do this to me? I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing.   
  
By the time school was over I was furious! How could he have ditched me and made me do that presentation all alone when he knew that he was the only one who actually understood it. I opened my locker, took my books out and than slammed it shut. I didn't bother to look at the inside door where there was pictures of him and me. I don't think I could even look at him but I was gonna have to cause he was about to get a bitching like never before.   
  
"Taichi?" I spun around quickly to find my sister Hikari behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She took a step back, probably surprised by my tone of voice. "I have something to tell you." "Not now Hikari, I have to go and find Yamato. I betcha he's at home lounging around on the couch and watching TV, leaving me to get us a fail in science. How selfish of him!" I exclaimed. Hikari's face suddenly went very solemn. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "He's not at home Taichi. He's in the hospital." "What?" "Takeru got a message at lunch that said Yamato was in the hospital and he should get there right away... I'm not sure what's wrong but I think that we should go see. It might be serious." I was stunned. I couldn't believe that she could sound so calm at a time like this. My body started to shake and I fell to my knees. She kneeled down beside me and held me in her arms. "It will be ok," she kept repeating. I nodded and got to my feet. Than we caught the next bus and headed to see my Yamato.  
  
I burst through the hospital doors, Hikari close behind me. Almost immediately I saw Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Jyou. Takeru appeared to be asleep and the others were talking quietly. I walked towards them and Daisuke was the first one to notice my presence. "Hey Taichi." "Hey Daisuke... What happened?" Jyou decided to explain it to me and told me what he had told the others when they had arrived. "So, no new news?" Hikari asked. Jyou shook his head. I sighed and than sat down a couple of seats from Takeru and waited for the nurse to return.  
  
"Are all of you here for Yamato Ishida?" a young nurse asked. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, average height and she was approximately 23. "Dani, is there any news?" Jyou asked. She nodded and we all stood up, including Takeru, who had woke up at the mention of his brother's name. "Well, we have him settled down in his room right now and he's resting. We're going to keep him here for awhile, at least until after the surgery. He should be fine but you should be quiet when you go in... he's still asleep from the antibiotics." "Surgery! What surgery?" I asked. "You see, his leg has been severely injured and we need to fix up his knee which got banged up the most." she explained to me. "Oh, but we can see him now?" I asked. "Yep, just follow me."  
  
When we arrived at his door, Dani said that it would be best if only a couple of people went in at a time. We decided that Takeru should go first and he chose me to go with him. He looked fairly nervous for some reason and I guess I was too. I looked over at him and he looked at me. I saw the hurt in his eyes and the unshed tears, I knew that my eyes must look the same. I gave him a reassuring smile and offered him my hand which he gladly took. I took a deep breathe than led the way into the quiet, white room.  
  
I gasped at what I saw before me. There lay my beautiful boyfriend in a hard white bed. His right leg was in a blue brace which was held in traction. His gentle face had a large white bandage on his forehead that was already stained with blood. His neck was in a white neck brace. His right hand was covered in a bandage while his left one had an IV going through it. You could see bruises covering the rest of his arm and on his left leg, along with other small cuts, some bandaged and some not.   
  
I must have stared for awhile because it was Takeru's loud sobs that broke me out of my trance. "Takeru? Don't worry, the nurse said that he's gonna be just fine," I told him. "But look at him Taichi! He doesn't look very good to me!" he yelled. I grabbed him in a bear hug and held him close. "Shh... Takeru... You don't want to wake him up," I told him gently. "Yes I do! I want to make sure he's ok. I want him to tell me it's gonna be alright. I can't loose him now, I still need him." "Now you're overreacting. Just sit and calm down for a bit, alright?" Takeru nodded than sat down in the chair next to Yamato's bed. Damn, that's where I wanted to sit. Instead I just pulled up a chair and sat on his left side.   
  
Very carefully I took him hand in mine and held onto it. I gave it a gentle squeeze and was surprised that I received a squeeze back. I looked up and my gaze met with a pair of soft azure eyes. "Yama?" "Tai." Takeru's head shot up when he heard that familiar voice and he squealed happily. "Onni-chan!" he screamed as he hugged him tightly. Yamato's face screwed up in pain so I pulled Takeru away from him. "I'm sorry Onni-chan... I was just so happy to see you're awake." Yamato smiled at him. "It's alright Takeru..." he said as he took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm gonna go tell the others that you're awake, I'll be right back," he said as he quickly exited the room.   
  
When his brother left, he turned his gaze to me. "Taichi." "Yama... I'm so glad that you're ok... I was so worried," I told him. "I can see... you're crying," he pointed out. His hand reached up to my cheek and he wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry." "There's no need to be, it's not everyday someone cries for me." "Just every time you have a concert and Jun's there." He let out a soft laugh at my little joke, even though it was true. "Oh Taichi, I'm sorry. I missed the presentation today. How did you do?" he asked. "Umm... let's just say that it would have been better if you were there." I said truthfully. His face fell and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry Taichi. I didn't mean for this to happen." "It's not your fault, so stop worrying." "Taichi, I'm scared." "You're scared? Of what?" I asked. "I don't like hospitals. I don't like being alone. I don't like being stuck in here and I hate needles." A frown crept onto my face. "It will be ok, I'm here." "But you won't be here all the time. You have school and soccer practice and you have to go and help out in the Digi-World." He had a point there, I couldn't be with him 24/7. "You're right, but there is something I can do for you. I'll be back soon, no more than an hour, ok?" I asked. "Where are you going?" he asked. The way he said it tore my heart. He sounded just like a scared little kid who had just had a nightmare and wasn't allowed to sleep in their parent's bed. "That's for me to know and you to find out. I'll send Takeru back in so you won't be alone. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as possible." I told him. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and left the room without looking back because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be leaving for quite awhile.  
  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think so far and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters too. 


	5. Masaharu's (Yamato's Father) POV 1

Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Masaharu, you ready to go?" my co-worker Osamu asked me. I looked up from the   
assortment of wires around me and nodded. After he helped me pack up all the equipment and load it into his van we headed back to Odaiba.   
  
"So Masaharu, how's that boy of yours doing? My daughter told me that he was a real ladies man," Osamu joked, elbowing me in the ribs. "Yamato's doing just fine, and from what I've seen, the ladies do hound him but unfortunately he's already taken." "Aww, that's too bad. I was kinda hoping that we could set them up on a date or something. But tell me, who did win his heart?" "Dark brown hair, large chestnut brown eyes, nice build and about 7.5 inches." Osamu glanced over at me with a rather confused face. "What's 7.5 inches?" he asked cautiously. "Why Taichi's dick of course!" I exclaimed. His face paled and his expression was unreadable. "Your boy's gay?" "Yeah." "Umm, just one question for ya Masaharu. Just how do you know the size of your son's boyfriend's dick?" "Yamato told me of course! Personally I think he's exaggerating but don't tell him I said that. He might whack ya with his guitar!" I joked. Osamu cracked a smile and stopped in front of my building. "I wouldn't want that. See ya tomorrow Masaharu." "See ya." I replied as I gathered my stuff and headed inside.   
  
"Yamato! I'm home!" I announced as I stepped into our small and messy apartment. It was dark and it appeared that there was no one home. "Yamato?" I asked as I flipped on the light switch. "That's weird, he said he'd be home." I threw my coat onto the back on the couch and slipped on my slippers. 'Maybe he left a message on the machine.' I thought. I pressed the play button and I was told that I had 5 messages.  
  
Yamato, this is Taichi. There is only 5 minutes until science starts and you're not here. You'd better not be laying around on the couch watching TV when you promised you'd be here. If you're not here in, umm, 5 minutes you are gonna get your ass beaten in and not the enjoyable way...   
  
YAMATO ISHIDA! I can not believe that you didn't show up! I'm gonna kill you! We just failed that science project because of you I hope you're happy! Fuck you Yamato, and if you can't tell, I'm NOT being sarcastic!!! Oh by the way, this is Taichi.  
  
This message is for Masaharu Ishida from Odaiba General Hospital. Your son Yamato Ishida was brought here today after being in a car accident. We need you to come down immediately to fill out some very important forms as soon as possible.  
  
Mr. Ishida? This is Jyou Kido, Yamato's friend. Umm, there's no easy way to say this but Yamato is in the hospital right now. I know because I co-op here and well I just found out. The doctors here need you to come here right away. I've already notified Takeru so you don't need to bother. You should probably tell Yamato's mom because I don't think Takeru will be in the right condition to do it himself.   
  
Dad, this is Takeru. I need you now and so does Yamato. Don't worry too much, he's alive. You'll see when you get here. I'll be here so just keep a lookout for me. Bye Dad, don't take to long.   
  
I sat in silence for quite awhile. A feeling of dread washed through my body and I felt numb all over. I grabbed my cell phone off the table, where I had left it that morning and shoved it in my pocket than I grabbed my jacket, put on my shoes and rushed downstairs to catch a taxi.  
  
Fortunately for me, the ride didn't take too long and before I knew it I was in front of the Odaiba General Hospital. Entering the building, I went directly to the receptionist's desk. "May I help you?" Andrea asked, as she adjusted her glasses. "Can you direct me to Yamato Ishida's room?" I asked. "Are you his father?" I nodded. "Finally! We've been waiting all day for you. If you just take a seat over there than I can fetch the doctor. He wants to talk to you about Yamato's condition." "Can't I at least see my son first?" "I'm sorry but the doctor really is very busy and he's on his break right now so this is the only time he can talk to you. But don't worry, it's not that bad." she told me. "Alright," I said, heading towards those awful hard plastic chairs.   
  
"Mr. Ishida I presume?" a middle-aged man asked me as he approached me. "Yes, can I help you?" I asked. The man laughed and shook his head. "I'm Doctor Hyoko, Yamato's doctor," he said. I jumped out of my seat and started throwing questions at him, none that he could actually understand. "C'mon, we'll talk in my office." he told me. I nodded and followed.   
  
Dr. Hyoko's office was fairly large. It had a large wooden desk in the corner with a couple of plush chairs in front of it. Behind the desk, all of his diplomas hung on the wall in fancy, expensive looking frames. All around the room were numerous bookshelves filled with medical books, files, tapes and videos. He offered me a seat in one of the comfy plush chairs while he sat in his desk chair. I looked at his face, trying to read it, to hopefully get a clue of what was wrong with my eldest son, but his face was unreadable.  
  
"So, what can you tell me about my son?" I asked. "I can tell you that Yamato suffered many injuries, the most serious one to his right leg. After examining it, I've decided that the only way for it to heal correctly is for him to undergo surgery. I was hoping to do that in a few days, with your permission of course." "Yeah, that sounds good," I said. He nodded. "Alright, I'll schedule him in for three days from now, which is Friday," he said as he jotted it down in his little day planner. "Your son is also suffering from some other injuries. He has a mild case of whiplash and also numerous cuts and bruises. His right hand is pretty banged up and has started to swell, which tends to be very painful," he explained to me. "But he's gonna be alright, right?" I asked. Dr. Hyoko smiled and nodded at me. "Now I need you to fill out these forms about him and than you can go and see him." "Sounds good to me," I said as I took the forms and started to fill them out the best I could.  
  
When I had finally completed filling out all of the forms, I was lead to Yamato's room by the doctor. I entered the waiting room and saw some of my sons' friends. I recognized Jyou and Hikari but the other two, I don't think I ever met. I carefully approached the three boys and 1 girl and almost immediately Jyou got up to greet me. He pointed to the direction of Yamato's room and I followed it to a small room at the end of the hallway. The door was shut so I gave it a soft knock, hoping that whoever inside would be able to hear it.   
  
After a few moments, the door cracked open and Takeru's head popped out. He smiled at me and lead me into the room. I gasped at what I saw before me. Takeru must of heard because he held up a finger to his mouth, ordering me to be quiet. Turns out that Yamato had just fallen back to sleep and Takeru decided that it be best that he stay that way for awhile to try and recover some of his strength. I took the seat next to the bed and Takeru pulled up a chair and sat next to me.   
  
The two of us sat in silence for awhile before Takeru motioned for me to follow him out of the room. "What is it son?" I asked when I shut the door quietly behind me. "What did the doctor say? He wouldn't tell me... Is he gonna be alright?" he asked me. "The doctor says that he'll be just fine after his surgery on Friday." "On his leg, right?" "Yeah, it got pretty messed up." I told him. Takeru nodded. He than leaned heavily against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets while letting out a loud sigh. I looked at him quizzically and than asked him what was wrong. "It's just that, I dunno. I guess I'm just not used to seeing Yama like that ya know? He's always been so strong around me but now... he's so weak. He can barely lift his hand without feeling pain. I don't like seeing him like this," he said. I laid my arm on his shoulders and he looked up at me. "Neither do I Takeru. But I know for sure that he'll be up and about in no time." "Yeah," Takeru replied, his voice sounding unsure.   
  
"Hey Mr. Ishida! Takeru! Come here for a sec!" a voice called from behind us. We both turned around to see a large puff of wild brown hair. "Coming!" Takeru called back. He nodded than disappeared around the corner, the two of us on his trail. 


	6. Koushiro's POV 1

A/N I went back and changed Yamato's father's name to Masaharu since that what it is or at least what people told me it was :). Oh and I guess I'd better fill you in on the ages since someone informed me that the age for driving is 18 in Japan. I'm using the Canadian driving rules cuz those are the only ones I know.   
  
Yamato, Taichi, Sora : 17  
Jyou: 18  
Koushiro, Mimi : 16  
Miyako, Ken : 14  
Takeru, Davis, Hikari : 13  
Iori : 11  
  
Well here's Chapter 6 finally. Sorry it took so long!   
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sign in Name: Hotdigistud.   
Password: Prodigious  
  
"Hmm, one new message. It's from Miyako, I wonder what it's about," I said to myself. I clicked on her name and the message popped up. "It appears to be addressed to Sora and Mimi too. I hope it's not another one of those annoying forwards." I scrolled down and began to read to myself.  
  
Hey guys,  
Looks like I've been the one nominated to spread the bad news. I guess I'll just start at the beginning. Today during lunch, Takeru got called to the office to get a message and it said that Yamato was in the hospital. So Takeru, Daisuke and Ken went to find out what was wrong. It turns out that Yamato was in a car accident that morning and he got hurt pretty bad. I was talking to Daisuke and he told me that I should tell the rest of you. He's at Odiaba Hospital in case any of you wanted to visit him. Daisuke says that the doctors say he'll be okay after his surgery on Friday. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
Hope to see you all really soon,  
Miyako  
  
"Koushiro honey, are you in bed yet?" "I was just need to pack my computer up," I called out. "Alright, don't take too long. Good night Koushiro," my mother called out as she closed her own bedroom door. "Good night Mom, good night Dad," I replied as I quickly shut down my laptop and put it away. Than I climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was Wednesday and seeing that I had co-op all morning at Ja and Ne's Internet Service, I decided to skip and go visit Yamato. I grabbed Taichi's present from off my desk and packed it in my backpack along with my laptop. I than hopped on the city bus and headed towards the hospital.  
  
Half an hour later, I stood in front of room 409. I couldn't decide whether to knock or just walk on so I quietly opened the door and peeked in. A pair of azure eyes stared at me from across the room allowing me to come in. I closed the door than approached him carefully.  
  
"Hi Yamato, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat in the chair next to his bed. "Like crap and I probably look it too," he replied sadly. "You don't look that bad, just a little banged up," I told him. "You're just saying that," he said as he looked away from me. "Hey, what's this?" I asked as I picked up a little doll from off his bedside table. It looked like the Planter's peanut except his hat was torn off and replaced by a bundle of chunky brown yarn. His face was also replaced, but with a picture of Taichi's face. Yamato looked back at me and than at the little doll in my hands. "That's a Puff Nut," he told me. "Looks like Taichi to me." A small smile appeared on his face. "It is. Taichi is my lil' Puff Nut." "Why Puff Nut though?" "Because he has puffy hair and he's a nut," he explained to me. I laughed and than handed the doll to him. "Oh, I almost forgot. Taichi has another present for you. He asked me to fix it up and than give it to you when I saw you." Yamato looked at me curiously. "What is it?" I opened my bag and handed him a videotape. He examined it for a moment than handed it back. "Can you put it in?" he asked me, obviously uncomfortable that he couldn't do it himself. "Sure," I replied as I got up and popped it into the VCR. Pretty soon the screen filled up with familiar faces.  
  
"Hi Yama-kun! I thought and I thought and this is what I came up with. Pretty cool huh? It's a video of everyone so that whenever you feel lonely you can just watch this and know that there are people there for you at all times. First off we have good ol' reliable Jyou, he's the one that actually informed most of us about what happened. Unbelievably, he stayed calm during the whole time and didn't have a single allergy attack! Pretty good huh? Well here he is!" Taichi said happily as he focussed the camera on Jyou.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Taichi. Boy he's a real kidder ain't he? Tell me, how can you go out with him?" Jyou asked. "Hey! I heard that!" Taichi said from behind the camera. "I was just kidding. Umm, what am I supposed to say exactly?" Jyou asked. "Jyou, just say something that isn't too stupid." "Ok, what's black and white and green? Two skunks fighting over a pickle!" Jyou said laughing at his own joke. "You're pathetic... next we have... Kenny boy!" Taichi said as he aimed the camera at Ken and Daisuke who were sitting on a couch together.  
  
"I told you not to call me Kenny Boy Taichi," was the first thing that came out of Ken's mouth. "Aww, c'mon Ken! You know you like it!" Daisuke joked as he nudged Ken in the ribs. A slight blush rose on Ken's face and Daisuke started to laugh. "Ha ha! Made you blush!" Daisuke proclaimed. Ken glared at him than tackled him so they both went sprawling to the floor. "Umm, ok. I guess this is going to have to be censored." Taichi said as he put his hand in front of the camera to block out the scene in front of him. "Guys, cut that out. This is a hospital," Hikari said as she nudged Daisuke on the back with her foot. Daisuke mumbled something that wasn't understandable and batted her foot away.  
  
"So Hikari, how are you doing?" Taichi asked as he aimed the camera at his sweet lil sister. "I'm doing alright," she said sweetly, smiling at the camera like a natural. "So, do you have anything to say to Yama-chan that doesn't involve a stupid joke or... umm... something like that," he said pointing towards Daisuke and Ken. "I think I can handle that," she giggled. "Hi Yamato, hope you're feeling better and are up on your feet pretty soon. It's only been a few hours and Taichi is already getting on my nerves. Just kidding. He's just worried about you. He really cares for you and I do to. You're like the blonde brother that I never had. Get better soon cuz we're all going to miss you in the Digi-World." "Aww, that was so sweet!" Taichi exclaimed. "All it needs is a love Hikari at the end and it's all done." "Oniichan! I wasn't finished yet!" Hikari declared before turning back to camera. "Love Hikari. There I'm done!" she said as she got up and walked out of the field of view.   
  
"Well it looks like Ken and Daisuke are finished with what they were doing so let's go back to them," Taichi said as he once again aimed the camera at Ken and Daisuke. "Now guys, no more of that crazy monkey business," he warned them. "Yes Dad," Daisuke replied sarcastically. "You know what? Taichi could really be your Dad. You do look alike," Ken pointed out, only half jokingly. "Now don't you start something you won't be able to finish Ichijouji," Daisuke said. "But..." he started but then shut his mouth. "Guys stop arguing and say something nice to Yama-chan," Taichi declared. "Yeah Dai-chan, stop starting a fight," Ken joked. "It wasn't me, it was you and saying that Taichi was my Dad!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Guys! Enough already!" Taichi yelled and was immediately shushed by all the people in the room. Ken whispered something quietly into Daisuke's ear and he nodded in agreement. Than they both stood up and ran towards the camera, toppling Taichi over in the process. "We love you Yama!" they yelled, before smothering the camera with kisses. "Hey! Don't be kissing my boyfriend through a camera like that!" Taichi yelled. "Yeah! Why don't you do it in person?" Jyou asked from across the room. "Hmm... that's a good idea. We should try that when he gets better," Daisuke said to Ken. "Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being kissed by two fine looking guys like us," Ken said. "Hey! Do you think he'd like to try a threesome sometime?" Daisuke suggested. "I do like the sound of that Dai-chan." "I knew you would Ken-chan." "What! There ain't no way in hell that's going to happen!" Taichi proclaimed. "Party pooper," Daisuke mumbled. "Ok, you know what? I'm done with you two. I'm going to go and see it Takeru and Mr. Ishida want to say a couple of words," he said before turning off the camera.  
  
"A threesome? With those two? I dunno if I'd be up to that. Now maybe if Taichi was involved and possibly a certain red headed boy than I defiantly would be," Yamato said jokingly. "Me?!?" I accidentally squeaked out. He let out what was between a cough and a laugh and than smiled at me. "I was just kidding Koushi, no need to be scared." "Did you just call me Koushi?" I asked as I glared in his direction. "Sure did and you can't do anything cuz it wouldn't be right to hurt someone who's in a hospital bed," he pointed out. "Fine but when I get home I'm gonna send you a virus via e-mail!" I threatened. "I'll just forward every piece of e-mail you send me to Jyou. I'm sure he'd love to get a virus!" "You wouldn't..." "I would and you know it! Now shh... the video is coming back on," he told be as Takeru's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Oniichan. I don't really know what to say. You see, Taichi just basically sat me in a chair and told me he was making a video for you and to say something. He didn't even give me time to prepare. Now I'm starting to sound like Jyou huh? Well, I'm sorry bout before when I hugged you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never mean to do that again. Ever since that thing with Puppetmon when I said that I didn't need you taking care of me anymore. I didn't actually mean it. I guess I was just tired of being babied and all. I'm still sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you that now it's my turn to watch over you like you did and still do to me. You're the greatest Oniichan in the world and... Ai shiteru," he said, obviously trying hard to keep the tears inside. He waved at the camera and than scooted out of view to be replaced by Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Hi son. Get better soon. If you ever need anything than you know my number. Try my cell first and if that doesn't work than just call home okay? Now you save you're strength and try and behave. I don't want to receive any phone calls about you causing problems alright? Love you Yamato," Mr. Ishida said sincerely before he also left.  
  
"There we go! Now it's my turn!" Taichi exclaimed. "Damn, I need someone to hold the camera for me... hey Hikari! Get over here!" Suddenly Hikari's head popped onto the screen. "What is it Oniichan?" she asked sweetly. "I need you to video tape me." "Sure, no problem," she said as she took the camera from him and focussed it on his face. "Alright, now just keep the camera on me k?" "I know what I'm doing Taichi! This is my camera by the way!" she pointed out. "Oh fine, now shush. Let me do my part."  
  
"Hi Yama-chan. I hope you're starting to feel better. This accident really got me thinking. When Hikari told me that you were in the hospital and she didn't know what was wrong, I swear I felt my heart stop. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. I love you more than life itself and I just want you to know that. You mean everything to me and I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you. You remember that alright? You might want to take me up on that offer some day. Yama, everyone is worried about you. You'd better pull through this or else! Oops, I guess I just made it sound like you were dying, which you're not. If you ever feel lonely, I don't care what time it is, you give me a call and I'll be there as fast as I can. I love you so much Yama-chan and I'll always be there for you," Taichi said, his voice and eyes full of compassion. "Ok Kari, turn the camera off now."  
  
"Well, what did you think of that Yamato? Great editing job huh?" I asked as I got up and took the tape out. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked as I came back. He turned himself away from me and nodded but I could tell that he was crying. His body shook slightly and I could just barely hear his sobs. "Yamato, what's wrong?" I asked as I got up and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm fine... nothing's wrong," he assured me but he still wouldn't face me. "Oh c'mon! I know something's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me," I stated. "I guess I just need some more painkillers that's all," he half lied. "Ok, I'll go get a nurse." He nodded and ushered me away with his hand.   
  
I wonder what's wrong with him. I know that he told me he needed some painkillers so he could get rid of me. He probably didn't want me to know that he was crying even though I'm pretty sure he already knew that I noticed. I think that he's scared of what's going on but is to stubborn to admit it. All those things that everyone said must have had an effect on him, if he wasn't able to hold his tears in while I was still around. I guess I'll just have to try and coax it out of him but first I'll give him a few minutes alone.  
  
  
Ahh, there you have it. The end of Chapter 6. If anyone has any ideas for what you want to see in future episodes than please tell me cuz I know I'll get another writer's block eventually! Hey, if you're not busy check out my website k? Tell me what you think but signing the guestbook. http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/buttsnstuff 


End file.
